


aim for the east as we go

by diamondskies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Introspection, M/M, ZoLu Week, happy zolu week everyone, hopefully i'll be able to fill all the prompts!, looks at chapter 912 and pops out confetti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondskies/pseuds/diamondskies
Summary: day 1: adventureA thunderstorm, and the sight after.day 2: sacrificeThe art of giving, by Roronoa Zoro.





	1. bon voyage

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** one piece belongs to eiichiro oda and neither material nor commercial profit is gained from this fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderstorm, and the sight after.

 

Salt and vestiges of tempest hung heavy in the air. The waves lapped at Sunny’s keel, dancing with her in a gentle sway and it’s a welcome change from the earlier violent lurch that sent most of the crew’s hearts to their throats. They had passed the worst of the storm, yet as Zoro leant back against the taffrail and drunk in the vast stretch of azure above him, there were still tiny pinpricks against his skin—as if leftover lightning had found a new force of nature to momentarily dwell in before its dispersal.

In absence of chaos, it was easy for Zoro’s mind to wander; revisiting similar predicament during his travels all those years ago, when his sobriquet had held no paradox and his anchor had been solely his dream. Back then, rough weather had been nerve-wracking in an unpleasant way, a fight for one’s life Zoro hadn’t enjoyed because it costed too much yet had too little to gain.

It was different now, he thought as he closed his eyes and could almost see the scenes he saw a few minutes prior playing out in the darkness. Nami calling out commands, determined and confident as she carried their fates on her capable shoulders. Franky rushing towards the wheel, exclaiming that Sunny would get through this and that was as much a reassurance as the full strength of their crewmates. Sanji and him pulling the sails until it furled at the right height as per their navigator’s instruction. Brook making up a tune in the midst of Ussop’s and Chopper’s screams, with Robin fruit’s powers holding the latter two down to prevent them from bouncing off board as they were clutching onto each other so tightly they were practically one. Luffy peering at the sea, yelling _the ocean looks so cool!_ and _something large just passed us below I want to see what it is!_ with enthusiasm that shouldn’t belong in a storm out of all places, and the sight would rip a hysterical chuckle out of Zoro if his heart wasn’t so busy doing palpitations at the very real possibility of his captain jumping out and his mouth wasn’t shouting _Luffy get the fuck back here!_

Storm still wasn’t fun by any means, but its weight had changed. In the hands of this crew, it turned into a challenge like ones they had defeated and ones they would face; which meant it was a given that they would overcome it together and the only question left was _how_. The dread that settled in his chest every time the clouds became heavy and charcoal had changed into something lighter, and the pounding inside his ribcage had more to do with adrenaline and his crewmates’ antics than unease.   

And, well—Zoro was sure this was his captain affecting him—in a journey like theirs, lack of challenges would quickly make it boring.

He much preferred fighting marines and other pirates and swordsmen, though.

“Whoa, look, look! That’s the island!”

The voice pulled up the corners of Zoro’s lips, and he opened his eyes before standing up. He walked to the forecastle and found his captain already perched on Sunny’s figurehead like he expected.

“Zoro, look!” Luffy exclaimed, head turned towards him with a grin promising excitement and eyes promising adventure. He pointed at a land in front of them, and it seemed he was one second away from stretching his arms out and launching himself there. “We’re gonna have so much fun there! Let’s have a feast at the restaurant Sanji told us!”

Zoro laughed, because their feast usually entailed gobbling up foods and drinks unpaid, fighting other patrons, then running away from raging owners. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

He finally took a good look at the island—a speck of refreshing green in the middle of deep blue, most likely rich in vegetation. Not for long, he moved his attention towards his captain again, whose straw hat was painted a golden hue by light and it was fitting, a crown for a man like him. A man whose demand had promised so much more for him than just achieving his goal, all those months and islands ago.

There were embers crackling inside of him, and he hoped encounters that would set it ablaze were waiting for him ahead. “Yeah, let’s,” Zoro said. Judging from the thunder spark dancing in Luffy’s eyes, he knew his captain felt it too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i don't think i'll have enough time to do zolu week with my current schedule...  
> chapter 912:  
> me: okay you know what there's always time for zolu
> 
> that's how whipped i am for these dumb boys haha. :'D not to mention wano has been feeding us so well i'm so happy... 
> 
> title for this fic is taken from [daybreak frontline by orangestar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emrt46SRyYs) and imo that song is kinda fitting for op!


	2. a devotee's ode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art of giving, by Roronoa Zoro.

 

At the beginning, it was the things essential to the groundworks of a crew: trust, respect, and loyalty—the three of them inseparable like a symbiosis. His captain had earned it; not effortlessly but naturally, as if that was what he was made for: burning his conviction into others until they were set alight as well; until those flames join the inferno that was Monkey D. Luffy and make him blaze brighter, higher.

Then, throughout their journey, it was the concrete things Luffy wanted that he took from Zoro. Fish. Meat. Alcohol, on one occasion where curiosity had gotten another grip on Luffy and it landed him with his tongue stuck out and face scrunched up. He took and he took and he took yet when it came to the important ones, he never failed to return them. It didn’t take long for this realisation to settles in—the same timespan Zoro needed to get used to the disappearing food from his plates. Sometimes shouting and wrestling were still bound to happen, because normalcy didn’t equate to letting it slide quietly. What he done without a word, instead, was slowing down his munching at mealtimes with Luffy dressed in too much bandages, just enough so his captain could get a few more bites in.

Giving felt like second skin where Luffy was involved, and so Zoro gave and gave until the line where Luffy took and he gave became a blur and Zoro knew, acutely aware of the shift in his priorities but he didn’t mind because Luffy was the man who had resurrected him at that cross, who was worthy of his swords and promise, who also gave so much to fill the hollow chasm inside his chest until it busted at the seams. Zoro gave, laying down his life and dream, for a captain’s life was worth their dream but a first mate’s life was worth their captain. Zoro gave, swallowing down his pride and bowing until his forehead pressed the ground, pleading to the man he sought to defeat to make him stronger so there would be no need for his captain to come knocking on death’s door again. Zoro gave, because Luffy was the man who would become the Pirate King and he deserved only the best swordsman standing beside him.

“When a man like you swallows his pride, it’s always for someone else,” Mihawk had said and Zoro had given no answer.

Words would only be unnecessary in face of the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i remember reading the end of thriller bark when i bought the volume back in primary school and just. felt so much and strongly for these two it almost hurt.


End file.
